Nether Dragon
' ' This dragon comes in many colors, but predominately blue and black. The scales of the dragon are small, but soft to the touch. N Dragon Base Statistics CR 5; Size Small; Hit Dice 6d12 Speed 40 ft. Natural Armor +3; Breath Weapon cone, 2d8 cold Str 13, Dex 16, Con 13, Int 14, Wis 11, Cha 14 Ecology Environment Arvandor, Valley of the Nether Forest Organization solitary Treasure triple Special Abilities Agile (Ex) '''Nether dragons have good aerial maneuverability regardless of their age or size. '''Alien Presence (Su): A Nether dragon's alien presence causes an opponent that fails its save to be overcome with dizziness, becoming sickened (or nauseated if the target has 4 or fewer Hit Dice) for 5d6 rounds. Obliterate (Su) A young or older Nether dragon's bite deals an additional 2d6 points of negative energy damage. A creature reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by this attack must succeed at a Fortitude save or be immediately slain and reduced to ashes (as the disintegrate spell). The save DC is Constitution-based. Nether Breath (Su) Instead of dealing cold damage, a very young or older void dragon can breathe a cone-shaped blast of Nether energy. Young Nether Dragon, CR9 XP 6,400 NE Large dragon Init +2; Senses dragon senses; Perception +14 Defense AC 19, touch 11, flat-footed 17 (+2 Dex, +9 natural, –1 size) hp 95 (10d12+30) Fort +10, Ref +9, Will +10 Immune cold, confusion, insanity effects, paralysis, sleep Offense Speed 40 ft., fly 200 ft. (good) Melee bite +15 (2d6+7 plus obliterate), 2 claws +14 (1d8+5), 2 wings +12 (1d6+2), tail slap +12 (1d8+7) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. (10 ft. with bite) Special Attacks breath weapon (40-ft. cone, 6d8 cold, DC 18), obliterate (DC 18), nether breath (DC 18) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 10th; concentration +13) At will—''ray of enfeeblement'' (DC 14) Sorcerer Spells Known (CL 1st; concentration +4) 1st (4/day)—''hypnotism'' (DC 15), mage armor 0 (at will)—''detect magic, ''mage hand, message, read magic Statistics Str 21, Dex 14, Con 17, Int 16, Wis 13, Cha 16 Base Atk +10; CMB +16; CMD 28 (32 vs. trip) Feats Flyby Attack, Iron Will, Multiattack, Weapon Focus (bite), Wingover Skills Acrobatics +12, Bluff +16, Diplomacy +13, Fly +19, Intimidate +16, Knowledge (arcana, planes) +13, Perception +14, Sense Motive +14, Spellcraft +11, Stealth +11, Survival+8 Languages Abyssal, Aklo, Draconic, Infernal SQ agile Description Long ago, a black dragon pair came to Arvandor, and started a flight of their own. When they found a suitable place, they mated and left a brood. They returned to their own homeworld. Later on, Arvandor exploded and the eggs were infused with the energies from the explosion, creating a new type of dragon. Without their father or their mother's guidance, they are looking for a new identity as a new dragon species. In the time between the explosion and the present, the nether dragons have managed to reproduce themselves to healthy numbers. Most of the flight has relegated themselves to the Nether Forest, around the deep lake of Lake Ogodan. However, the flight has spread out to other parts of the destroyed planet of Arvandor. Nether dragons are the immature members of the netherwing dragonflight that are believed to be the spawn of Naltharion, but were affected by the incredible energies released by the destruction of Arvandor. Living in Arvandor's ruins, the nether drakes are available as flying mounts to swiftly transport players around the shattered world. (Description taken from the WoWWiki and altered. ) OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 4. © 2013, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Ross Byers, Adam Daigle, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, James Jacobs, Matt James, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney- MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, F. Wesley Schneider, Tork Shaw, and Russ Taylor. Category:Monsters Category:Dragons